Choose Your Charge! Fixed
by Ratchet's Apprentice 88
Summary: Welcome to Choose Your Charge! The game show where Autobots are assigned their charges. We've taken nine Autobots and nine humans who have discovered "the big secret". Now, it's time to Choose Your Charge! Has been fixed.


**Hello peoples! I have created the all American addiction, a game show! My OC, Nova, is featured in this fic as the host of the show. Even though she is in it, this story has no connections to Nova's original story,"Love Sick". I hope you all enjoy! :-)**

******I am soooo sorry peoples! I posted the wrong story under this title. I have no idea how I didn't notice! But it's fixed now! again, soooooooo sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. I only own Bianca, Isabella, Tara, Trinity, Allison, Alyssa, Grace, and Chloe. No copyright violations intended.**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Choose Your Charge!" Nova said. "I'm your host , Autobot Novenium, the resident berth side nurse, physical therapist at NEST. This is the game show where your favorite Autobots choose their charges. We have nine Autobots with us today that will be matched with the nine people who have discovered their big secret. We don't just make partnerships, we make friendships. We make parents think that their kids have been offered a scholarship to an exclusive private school, but they will really be living, and getting tutored on the NEST base. There are three rounds. Round one is yes or no questions, round two is multiple choice, and round three is free answer. Each mech will ask our group of charges one question per round then the charges will each ask one question, and whoever's personalities match best, will be assigned together. Now, let's meet our mechs!"

* * *

"Autobot number one, this frontliner loves a good prank and his paint job is almost as fiery and fun as his personality. Give it up for Autobot Sideswipe. Autobot number two, speaking of paint, don't scratch this artistic Autobot's. He loves his paint as much as he loves to paint. Here's Autobot Sunstreaker. Autobot number three, you can always count on this Autobot to blast the beats and dance along with them too. Autobot Jazz everybody. Autobot number four, a mech who loves logic and his battle computer has save the Autobots' backsides on multiple occasions. It's Autobot Prowl. Autobot number five, he's just as amazing as the rest but don't get in the way of his flying wrenches. Ladies and gentlemen, Autobot Ratchet. Autobot number six, a mech who knows his guns like the back of his hand and according to him, they can solve anything. Here's Autobot Ironhide. Autobot number seven, this next mech is a pretty good shot himself. One of the best sharp shooter in the Autobot ranks and probably one of the best talkers as well. I give you, Autobot Bluestreak. Autobot number eight, this Scientist is extremely intelligent and loves to invent. You'll love his explosive personality. The one and only, Autobot Wheeljack. Autobot number nine, this mech knows how to get down and dirty. He loves the outdoors and will never pass up the chance to go on a good hike. Here's Autobot Hound. How you all doing tonight?" Nova said.

She was answered with a chorus of "good"s and "fine"s.

"Now folks, it appears that we have an entirely female charge selection. That's unusual, but we won't it stop us. Now let's meet our ladies!"

"Girl number one. From sunny California, Bianca. This girl likes to ride the waves as much as she likes to ride her Ducati Diavel Cromo down the streets of San Diego. Girl number two, all the way back on the east coast, in New York City, we have Isabella. Usually going by her nickname, Izzy, this girl seriously likes to shred. Everyone at the local skate park and skate shop knows her for her insane signature moves. Girl number three, moving back over towards the west coast in Las Vegas, is Tara. She's an aspiring DJ at a teens only club in the downtown area of Las Vegas. She loves music more than life itself and hopes that her talents will be enough to bring her to the top ten one day. Girl number four, hailing Indianapolis, Indiana is Rachel. This girl is extremely intelligent and she loves to experiment but experimenting doesn't always love her. She's got the fire department on speed dial. Girl number five, from chilly Denver, Colorado is Trinity. She ditches the skates, leaves the skis at home, and goes straight for the board. Having ridden some of the largest mountains in her state, this girl is always ready to shred some powder. Girl number six, Phoenix, Arizona is where Allison comes from. She loves to paint and she details cars in her spare time. Girl number seven, from the windy city, Chicago, Illinois is Alyssa. She is captain of her high school debate team and pretty smart too. She may seem antisocial but she just doesn't relate to people well. Girl number eight, Seattle, Washington gives us Grace. This girl really likes books. With a library at home, she has read over seven thousand books throughout her life. Girl number nine, from Boston, Massachusetts, is Chloe. Spending most of her free time in her dad's auto shop and growing up around cars, she know her way around an engine. She dreams of one day following in her dad's footsteps and taking over the shop." said Nova. "Now that our Autobots and charges. Round one will start,…..after these messages from our sponsors."

* * *

_From Eating Fun Inc., the creators of the Jumbo Spoon, the Giant Cutting Stick, and the Forty Foot Fork, we give you the Mega Long Eating Sticks! Boring old chopsticks are so plain. You could buy designed chopsticks, but their so expensive! With the Mega Long Eating Sticks, you and a buddy can eat while getting buff too because Mega Long Eating Sticks are made of 100% industrial iron! Each stick weighs in at 45 pounds! Mega Long Eating Sticks are cutting edge in the world of consumption technology. These twenty-foot chopsticks allow you to pick up food from all the way across the room! For only $19.99 (plus $14.99 shipping and handling) you could own your own pair of mega-long eating sticks and if you call in the next 10 minutes, we'll send you a second pair free! What are you waiting for? Call 1-800-FAKE-NUMBER or log on to www. ! Again, that's 1-800-FAKE-NUMBER or www. . Must be eighteen years or older to order. Using this product may result in damage to your home, internal bleeding, explosive vomiting, nonstop nosebleed, increased risk of a heart attack, or possibly death. Eating Fun Incorporated is not liable for any damage caused by this product or any other product they manufacture. This product has not been tested on animals. This product has not been tested at all. Order now!_

_I'm sorry, the Eating Fun Inc. factory has just exploded. Mega Long Eating Sticks are no longer available. Neither are the Jumbo Spoon, the Forty Foot Fork, or the Giant Cutting Thing. Do not call 1-800-FAKE-NUMBER. Do not log on to www. . We apologize for any _inconveniences.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! The Mega Long Eating Sticks are not real. Neither are the Jumbo Spoon, the Forty Foot Fork, or the Giant Cutting Stick.1-800-FAKE-NUMBER and www. are also not real. We apologize for any inconveniences. :-) Once again, sooooo sorry about the mix up! Reviews are awesome!**


End file.
